zantarnifandomcom-20200214-history
Navigating the Site
Here is information on how to Navigate Zantarni: This Page will be formated to Wiki Standards Later There are several important navigation areas around the site. These include the top bar, side bar, main forum page, and the profile. The profile is discussed in the following section. zd003a. Side Bar The side bar, to the right, is useful for viewing pages that are mainly for your personal use. It includes the following links and information: Connection*Attributes – Your current amount of HP, MP, NRG, Courage and EXP. More information is available in subsection 13a. *Stats – Your current Level, and your current amount of Strength, Speed, Dexterity, IQ, Defense and Karma. More information is available in subsection 13a. *Fast Food – Shows the food that is stored in your inventory. To regain NRG, click on the “Eat Me” button. More information is available in section 9. *Tool Belt – Lists all the tools you have equipped to your toolbelt, their Level and their current Durability status. You also have the option here to unequip any tool, by clicking on “Un-Belt”. More information is available in subsection 10b. *Guilds – Lists the guilds of which you are a member. More information is available in subsection 12a. *Log out [ Username ] - Log out here. *gold - Your current amount of gold. *gems - Your current amount of gems. *tickets - Your current amount of tickets. Note:If you do not have any, you will not see tickets listed in your side bar at all. *If any special event currency is being collected, that will also show in this section. For more information on gold, gems, and other currencies, see section 6. *(the mailbox) - Read, compose, or manage private messages (PMs) from here. When the envelope is yellow, you have a new PM. *(your profile) - This is your public profile that anyone can see. More information is available in section 4. *(your wardrobe) - Here you can equip any clothing items that you own. More information is available in subsection 10b. Invite your friends *(referral links) - Here you can find links and banners to use for referring people to Zantarni. You can find an alternate referral link in the blue box at the top of the page in every forum. zd003b. Top Bar The top bar is for navigating around the site in general. It includes the following links: *Homepage: This takes you to Zantarni's front page. *My Zantarni: This takes you to: Wardrobe, Inventory, Profile, My House, My Pets, Friends, Dream Avatar, Inbox, Character Editor and Account Settings. *Community: This takes you to a list of main forums (but not subforums), as well as Guilds, Art Gallery and Avatar Battle. For a complete list of forums and subforums, see subsection 3c. *Town: This will take you to the town, where you can find various shops and other features. See section 5 for more information. *Explore: This will take you to Games, Xavian Sea, Dwarf Mines and The Wasteland. Further explanations are in sections 7, 8 and 13. *Help: Here you will find drop-down links to the Rules of Zantarni, New Citizens' Guide to Zantarni and The ZanDex. Note: some of the subsections in the “Categories” box within the Help screen are outdated. The three main links mentioned are your best source of help. *Donate: This takes you to the main donation page. For more on the donating process, see subsection 6b. Click on the "newtopic" button to make a new topic in a forum. Click on the "postreply" button to add a reply to the thread you are currently in. If you use the "quote" button above a post, your reply will have that post quoted using BBCode. The "edit" button will allow you to edit your own posts at any time. If no one has posted after you, you can also delete your own post using the "x" button. BBCode can be used in all posts. For information on BBCode, see section 14. HTML code cannot be used in posts due to potential safety risks.